Part of Me
by Makoisminez
Summary: The Southern Water Tribe is under attack from the remaining Equalist. Korra must go back to Republic City after having to leave because of her secret.. This is a better(Hopefully) and redo story of Broken Secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey guys, I know I haven't continued Little Present in a while but I will soon. Your probably wondering why I made a new story when I haven't done anything to the others. Well I actually have writer's block and I did write the stories i just haven't finished them. Anyway this is like a remake of I think it was Broken Secrets? The one I deleted because I didn't like it. Yeah so I really hope this one is better. Anyone else think I kinda improved in writing? I mean look at first chapter of Breakable and the last updated chapter of Little Present. I think I improved a lot! Haha any way here's the story read, review, fav. or/and follow!**

* * *

Fire scorched and danced around the ice tundra. Blue eyes glared at the masked men as each tried to get closer and closer to it and it's treasure A little girl with golden eyes looked in fear as she clung tighter to her brother. They looked at their protector with worry not knowing what was happening, to little to even process it. One minute they're in their hut with their ma, pa pa, and gran gran, the next there is an all out war in the Southern Water Tribe. She was startled when she felt a firm grip pulling her away from her brother and mother. She struggled and pulled while feeling another had pulling her on her other arm, small yet strong. She looked to see her frighted brother pulling her back. She kicked and a hot flash of orange light hit the masked man making him stumble back and lose grip.

"Korra!" Someone yelled. The little eyes looked to see her mother slipp and fall on the ground. She looked frantically for her great gran gran. as she looked for old blue eyes she took a look at her surroundings. Nothing but blood, fire, water, weapons , and fighters where there. She looked at her brother who was looking for anyone to help, when she felt a hand pick her up. she screamed and looked at the attacker to see her grandpa picking her up and running. she looked and saw her gran gran do the same to her brother and saw her mom running towards them. As soon as they got in the hut they saw a big fluffy animal with bags on her sides.

"Naga's packed, you guys have to go to Republic City until everything clear. We already sent a note to Tenzin and it should get there before you do." Senna looked at her daughter then at the three year old's. She smiled sadly to them but looked back up at their mother."Go now."Korra put her twins on the seat and jumped on Naga

"Ready girl?" Naga barked and Korra hit the reins. Korra made a wind shield around Naga and ran outside. She looked back at her mom and dad who waved goodbye. she continued staring until they were barley just a dot and turned straight forward. She looked at her twins, who were now drifted off into an endless dream. Korra smiled at them, She created two beautiful kids. But it wasn't the easiest thing in life. She remembered how she was pregnant and didn't know what to do so she ran home, to the South Pole, and stayed there for three years. The only people who knew, were the whole Southern Water Tribe and Tenzin. At first he didn't know until she had the kids. He completely understood what she was going through and helped her master airbending when she had the time. Although, that didn't mean he wasn't angry at her. He was furious, like her dad, and even called her irresponsible, but it all died down thorough out the years. She never told Mako anything when she figured out. The guilt weighed down on her and, ate her alive every day. She didn't even break up with him. She'd be lying if she didn't say she never missed him, she missed him every second in her life. She looked back down at her children as a tear slipped down her tan face.

* * *

Hours passed since they were in the South pole she stopped at the end of the docks and waited for the cargo to come. She pat her companions head as she hopped off.

"Relax for a while Naga." She smiled at the fuzz ball as it took no time for her to lie down carefully. Korra took a water bottle out her bag and brung the tip to her lips. The cool liquid calm her sore, dry throat. When she finished she put it back and looked to see golden eyes staring straight back at her, tired but still opened.

"Whats wrong?" She picked up her daughter and sat her on her lap she waited for the little girl to respond.

"Where are we going mommy?" her shy soft voice asked.

_Just like her father_

She shook her head and looked at the girl "We're going to vist your grandpa Tenzin, you remember him?" The little girl nodded her head and giggled,

"The one wif the funny beard?" she said her golden eyes brightening under the moon.

"Yeah, that one." She laughed "You remember I said he had kids and a wife?" she nodded "Well, your gonna meet them." she smiled at her daughter. Her daughter had gold eyes, like Mako's, long brown hair, light skin, and was a firebender. Her son had greenish blue eyes, a dark complexion, black jet hair and was an cargo came up and Korra picked up her daughter and put her on Naga, as Korra jumped on. As soon as it docked she snapped the reins and Naga got on without being caught. When they were at a safe distance Naga laid down and Korra and the twins were off her the polar bear dog's back.

* * *

It was around twelve in the morning when they got to republic City. Korra looked around the empty streets while Naga raced to the docks Korra looked and saw the ship unused and abandon of human life.

"Guess were gonna have to take a swim." She patted Naga's head, as the beast let out a grumble and jumped into the cool water. It took no longer than five minutes when they came to the shore dry, thanks to Korra's water bubble and Korra knocked on the door.

No response

She knocked a little louder and heard a squeaky energetic voice.

"I got it mommy!" The door opened to show a ten year old Ikki with wide grey eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Korrra!" with that one word she was surrounded by an eight year old Meelo, and a thirteen year old Jinora.

"Hi guys." Korra gave a weak smile. "Mind if I stay for a while?" They all nodded their heads eagerly but was interrupted by their mom.

"Okay kids time for bed!" Pema smiled at the water tribe girl and looked back at her complaining kids.

"But mom!"

"No fair!"

"Can I stay up and read my book?"

Pema shooed them off while Tenzin walked up to Korra with happy grey eyes.

"I got the message, It seems the Equalist has risen again." He sighed and looked at the two kids on Naga fast asleep. He nodded at her, "Get some rest and we'll discuss this in the morning." She could only nod weakly and walked to her old room. She put her kids on the bed, kissing each of their heads, and lied down next to them.

* * *

Korra woke up from the blinding sun. 'Till this day she was not and is not a morning person. There was a knock on the door.

"Korra wash up, and breakfast is ready!" Jinora's voice range behind the closed door. She heard the foot steps fade away into nothing as she got up. she looked for clothes and headed to the showers. Once she was sure she was clean she went into her room and laughed at what she saw. There on her bed was to little kids sprawled all over the sheets. She picked them up and brung them to the bathroom.

"Wake up." she shook her son first who swatted her hand away lazily and mumbled a little "Tired." she sighed and washed him up in the bath. once she was done she did it to her daughter. When she thought they looked cleaned enough, she changed their clothes and put them back in the bed.

"I'll be back." She whispered knowing they probably didn't here her. When she was walking to the dinning room she heard a familiar buff voice and sopped her tracks.

_Bolin_

She gulped and walked in the kitchen as normal as possible his back was facing her so when she walked in everyone was looking at her, but him.

"Then there was- Hey, are you guys even listening?" He turned around and she smiled nervously at him.

"Korra!" He got up and ran to her with full speed. "I missed you! Where have you been, Why'd you leave?!" He asked so many questions it made her mind spin.

"Hi to you too Bo." She smiled when he dropped her back on the ground from the body crushing hug. She sat down next to him as Pema gave her her plate. Korra thanked Pema and ate the food hungrily.

"So Kor, Where were you?"Green eyes stared at its friend.

She looked at him contemplated if she should tell him or not

"In the South pole."she answered

"Why'd you leave Republic city?" his eyes grew hurt "Did we do something?" She knew who we was, him, Mako, Asami, and the airbenders.

"No you guys didn't do anything, I just... Had some troubles and I was home sick." her eyes shifted to her food. He sensed her un comfort and changed the subject.

"Well I am glad your here now! It wont be boring anymore!" He beamed at her. She looked at him too and smiled.

"What, did they not let you have your fun?" she said mockingly angry.

He looked at her with playing hurt eyes. "Yes!" they both laughed. Korra was going to say something when she heard two distant screams. Everyone looked at her as she jumped up and ran to her room. She looked and saw Meelo poking them in amusement. she airbended Meelo off the scooter with anger.

"Meelo!" She sat on the bed as the two three year old's crawled on the bed towards her.

"Korra are they your kids?" He looked at them with big eyes. She nodded and picked up the little girl while she put the boy on the ground.

"Lets go in the dinning room." She walked into the dinning room with her two children. Everyone looked at her. Ikki, Bolin, and Jinora eyes showed confusion, Pema's smiled Rohan was playing with his dads beard and Tenzin was normal. She breathed in and spoke.

"Guys this is Kanna and Zue, my twins."

* * *

**A/n Tell me if you like it or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon: Sorry my grammar is not the best. I'm still learning and i'm not THAT perfect, Besides looking at your comment/review, it seems yours is not the best either. Of course, not to be offensive.**

**Also If you have'nt noticed I updated them all at the same time :)**

* * *

"Guys this is Kanna and Zue, my twins." As soon as those two words came out her mouth everything froze. Everyone, Other than Tenzin, stared at the twins. Kanna, Korra's daughter, did not like the looks and snuggled her head in her moms neck trying to hide from the stares. Her brother, who acted alot like his mother, held his chin up and stared straight at them his green eyes impatient. Pema was the first one to overcome her shock and spoke happily

"Well arent they the most adorable things ever!" She picked up Zue and smiled as he laughed."Hi, im Pema, Tenzins wife!" He looked at her with a lopsided smile

"Im Zue. The best earfbender in the world!" He boasted and flexed his little muscles emphasizing his point. Pema laughed at the little boy and put him back with his mother. Korra passed Kanna to Pema's awaiting arms.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" She smiled knowing her name but wanting to hear it from Kanna. Kanna stared at her for a moment thinking if she should tell the mistarious women her name.

"Kanna." Her voice was strong yet quiet. She looked at everyone as they stared back at her, them still trying to process everything. Pema put Kanna in her mothers arm and smiled at Korra.

"Soo...You have a child." Bolin twiddled his fingers looking at Korra in shock and disbelief. Korra nodded and smiled sheepishly. "I never thought of you having kids." His eyes widen at his statemeent "I-I mean you dont- err... Look like a person who'd like to have time for kids..?" He trailed. He looked up to see Korra face blank with an eyebrow arched. He shifted nervously and let out a small chuckle. Korra looked at him and laughed, everyone was startled and jumped in surprise. Korra, who was now in a fit of historical laughters, was trying to catch her breath. Kanna poked her mom in the cheek, never seeing her mom laughed so hard. After Korra caught her breath she looked at Bolin.

"You should of saw your face! You looked like a Cat-deer caught in headlights" She giggled **(Mula's a cat deer if you haven't seen the trailer for season two then..Watch it now! :D****) **Bolin looked away in embarrassment as he tried to straighten up.

"Mom," Zue poked his mom. "Can we get Icecream?" Him and hiss sister looked at there mother with pleading eyes and Korra's signiture pout.

"Hey! Look a mini korra pout!" Bolin laughed as Korra rolled her eyes sighing,

"It gets rather annoying after a while." She said putting two fingers to her fore head. Pema taped the avatar patiently.

"If you dont mind, can you bring some ingreadience for tonights food?" Pema gave her a smile.

"Anything for you Pema." The avatar hugged the non bender.

"Ohh! I wanna come!" Bolin jumped up and down and ran with Korra and the kids.

* * *

"So how's it been Bo?" She smiled at her friend who was looking at the kids runing around them. He looked up at her.

"Boring, and hard.' He pouted she looked at him in confusion

"What they dont let you crack jokes a fool around anymore?" She smirked he didnt even smile.

"No I mean it's been boring since you left. Republic City wasn't as lively as it was when you were here, and Mako just shut down completly. He hasn't smiled or date anyone. He just turned...cold." Bolin looked at her with sad eyes. Korra, who felt guilt rise in her throat, frowned and looked away apologeticly

"Im sorry to hear my absence brought pain." She looked down but Bolin smiled

"Hey dont be glum! your here now and thats all that maters!" She smiled at him. She looked up to see two stores and looked at the list of food Pema wanted

"Bolin you go in that store-" she pointed at a store "-And i'll go in this one." she pointed to a store acrossed the street. "I'll bring Zue and Kanna with me." she told him smiling. He nodded and smirked

"Yes avatar Korra!" and marched into the store. She giggled and beckoned bother her children in the store. As she entered she pulled out a list and walked down the eile while the twins ran around the store.

"You cant beat me!" Zue screamed and ran down the isle, his sister in tow.

"Yes I can!" she ran to him. he dodged a flame and splashed her with water from the water bottles. She sputtered out the water and sent a round house kick of fire and he fell on the floor.


End file.
